


Five Senses

by EllieBiel



Series: Stages of Love (Wolfram and Yuuri) [2]
Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22119634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBiel/pseuds/EllieBiel
Summary: Written in 2006 for LJ'sstagesoflove- Five Senses challenge. Contains spoilers for one of the episodes in the 50s/60sChallenge 1: Sight
Relationships: Wolfram von Bielefeld/Shibuya Yuuri
Series: Stages of Love (Wolfram and Yuuri) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592146
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	1. More Than He Needed to Know

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2006 for LJ's [stagesoflove](https://stagesoflove.livejournal.com/tag/five%20senses) \- Five Senses challenge. Contains spoilers for one of the episodes in the 50s/60s
> 
> **Challenge 1: Sight**

The first time Yuuri met Wolfram, he'd been struck more by his undeniable good looks than by the arrogant manner in which he'd looked down his nose. No matter how much Wolfram angered him or nagged him, he couldn't deny that Wolfram was attractive. It was more than just the tousled blond locks and vivid green eyes, although looking so much like the former maou certainly didn't hurt. The first time Yuuri had discovered Wolfram suffered from seasickness, when he and Konrad had left him to consider the consequences of rashly sneaking onboard to follow them, Yuuri been surprised at the attention of the women seeking a dance with him. If he'd been less concerned about being mauled himself, he'd have been stunned to hear Konrad's simple explanation that here, they considered Yuuri the attractive one.

It wasn't fair that he didn't suffer the same sort of attention back on earth.

Wolfram had said the same not long after, all traces of an upset stomach gone as he crouched in the closet alongside him, and Yuuri had heard his own voice express a similar opinion about the blond's good looks.

He'd seen Wolfram in his smart blue uniform, in what Yuuri came to think of as his adventuring garb, and had even seen him without a stitch of clothing on - the latter much against his will. If Yuuri had had any doubts about Wolfram's strength, they were put to rest the day he'd fought uselessly against a determined Wolfram in the bath. He'd had to squeeze his eyes shut to avoid seeing more of Wolfram than his smooth chest and muscled arms.

Most of the time, however, when he was with Wolfram, he was able to put aside the fact that Wolfram was far too pretty to be a man, because he was loud and obnoxious, and that wasn't even counting the jealous tirades and chokeholds. Wolfram might be able to get away with that sort of behavior with most people because of his looks, but no one else was in the precarious position of having every conversation viewed as an act of infidelity.

For crying out loud, Wolfram was going to drive him insane, the way he held onto their engagement like a dog with a bone. Yuuri hadn't even realized just how serious Wolfram was taking it until they'd gone off in search of Morgif and Wolfram had refused to call it off. He'd been adamant about it and had stormed off, only to shut himself into the closet. It should have amused Yuuri, but watching the door slam, cutting him off from the sight of an enraged, and quite obviously offended, Wolfram, had taken him too much by surprise.

He would swear Wolfram did things like that just to torture him.

Now, though, all he could think see was how he'd failed in his attempt to rescue Wolfram, and when he turned his head he saw nothing more than what he usually did whenever they ended up onboard a ship; Wolfram heaving and in general looking miserable.

It was odd, having their roles reversed, but Yuuri didn't think about it, he just went over and knelt down behind Wolfram, placing his hand on his back and rubbing gently. He couldn't see if it made any difference to Wolfram, but the fact that for just a second, he could feel the tense muscles beneath his hand relax, told him more than he needed to know.


	2. Counting Sheep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Challenge 2: Hearing**

Yuuri had spent many a night thinking he'd sleep more peacefully if he took his pillows and a blanket to the floor, but having found himself there by morning more times than he'd like to count, he knew it wasn't very comfortable. The alternative was only marginally better; Wolfram was not an easy person to share a bed with. If he wasn't hogging the blankets or kicking and punching, he'd randomly mutter "wimp" in his sleep followed by the loudest snoring Yuuri had ever heard in his life.

Granted, he'd never slept in such close quarters with anyone else but he suspected he'd be able to hear Wolfram even if he was in the next room. He should have been surprised that someone as pretty as Wolfram sounded like a cross between an angry bear and a chainsaw while he slept, but he'd been on the receiving end of Wolfram's sharp tongue enough when he was awake that Yuuri couldn't imagine anything else that Wolfram _should_ have sounded like.

Tonight, just like all those other nights, it was Wolfram's fault he couldn't sleep.

Yuuri sat up and fluffed his pillow again, and then pulled the blankets up to his chin and turned his back to Wolfram's side of the bed. He could try counting sheep, he supposed, and began imagining a long line of them, all looking like T-Zhou, hopping over a pile of logs. _One,_ he counted mentally. _Two._ With each number, the sheep in his head gave an answering bleat to indicate they'd been counted, and that worked up until he got to fifteen and he could hear Wolfram's voice scornfully informing him that cats went "baa". The line of sheep suddenly transformed into sleek white Siamese, each one gracefully leaping over the logs and pausing to clean itself fastidiously before blinking at him owlishly.

Yuuri opened his eyes and looked around the room, half-expecting to see an endless sea of bright emerald gems staring back at him and shooting green sparks. He flung the covers off and flopped over onto his other side. He pulled his pillow over his head and tucked his knees up to his chest, then straightened them out, only to curl back into the fetal position not thirty seconds later. He grabbed a second pillow and held one over each ear, squeezing tightly. If this continued, he thought he might have to start going to bed with a pair of earmuffs, and maybe a beauty mask to keep the moonlight from outside from shining in his eyes.

Somewhere beyond his window, a horse whinnied, but Yuuri didn't hear it. He should have been glad, tap dancingly overjoyed, that he'd had the bed to himself for a while now, that for reasons unknown Wolfram had suddenly started staying in his own chambers, but the only thing Yuuri was aware of was how deafening the silence in this room was.


	3. Any Second Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Challenge 3: Touch**

Yuuri could tick off on his fingers the number of reasons he might find Wolfram's arm around his neck, his fingers clamped painfully on his ear, or his fist against his cheek. Either Wolfram was jealous, or he was asleep, and with the way Wolfram's knees and elbows often joined the mix during the night, he could only hope that Wolfram never _dreamed_ of imagined infidelities, because Yuuri wasn't really keen on waking up with an unattractive rainbow of color across his cheek.

He rubbed his face thoughtfully and looked over at Wolfram, who was, surprisingly and at least for the moment, lying on his side, his knees drawn to his chest and his fingers curled under his chin. It was only a matter of time before his mouth opened wide and he began snoring. Now that Wolfram was back in their bed, things were back to normal. Yuuri waited for it.

It was ridiculous that it was too _quiet_ for Yuuri to fall asleep, but he had more than enough room on the bed to stake a claim of his own. Wolfram should be able to handle a dose of his own medicine. The only problem with that logic was that Wolfram wouldn't attempt to avoid intimate contact at all costs, and if Yuuri tried to reclaim the center of the bed, who knew where he'd find Wolfram's hands or feet before morning?

No, Wolfram wouldn't be huddled off to the side trying to make his body as small as possible to avoid brushing of fingers against his far too exposed skin.

Yuuri sat up in bed and looked over at the dark lump on his bed. He had to lean over to make sure the hair touching the pillow really was golden colored, because Wolfram actually _was_ curled into a little ball. At first he reminded Yuuri of a sleeping dog, the little ones that looked cute and innocent but who snarled and yapped at the slightest provocation.

If Wolfram wasn't asleep, he was faking it quite well. Yuuri couldn't imagine that someone with Wolfram's temperament could pull it off this long. If he were awake, he'd have to know by now that Yuuri was also awake and was watching him, and he'd almost certainly have a few insults to hurl in Yuuri's direction. Even if Wolfram didn't want to conceal the fact that he'd been caught pretending, he'd be sure to toss at least a couple of "wimps" at him.

Wolfram wheezed a little and Yuuri plopped back onto his pillows. The snoring would start any second now.

Any second now.

Only it didn't, and Yuuri turned onto his side, propping his head up with his hand and staring at the unmoving mound of blankets. He had to strain to hear it, but when he finally recognized the sound, he sat up again and turned toward Wolfram, crossing his legs so he wouldn't kick him. Yuuri recognized the sound because he'd made it often enough himself, first when that young boy had died and again after Wolfram had saved him from plunging to his death, at the risk of his own life. It was that sort of selfless dedication, even from Wolfram, that made Yuuri hate his position as the king despite his determination to use his power and influence to make long overdue changes.

Wolfram had pulled him up, and although Yuuri had known how strong he was before merely from being manhandled by his accidental fiancé, his life had depended on Wolfram's strength and he'd known it. He'd been so relieved to find them both tangled together at the top of the cliff rather than the bottom, and everything that had happened had caught up to him. Wolfram had assured him that it was okay. Of course he'd insulted Yuuri shortly after that, but in that one moment, they'd shared something, and Yuuri hadn't really taken it out to take a look at it before now.

Yuuri didn't know what in Wolfram's subconscious had him crying softly in his sleep now, but there was no way he could roll over and close his eyes now. Wolfram was more trouble than he was worth, and he'd end up with a black eye with his luck, but then that was a risk he took every night. With a sigh, Yuuri pulled back the blankets, crawled under them, and wrapped his arm around Wolfram. They were face to face, so it was terribly uncomfortable with Wolfram's knees jammed up against his stomach, but it was the only way to get close enough to rub Wolfram's back, and he had to slip his arm under Wolfram's to manage even that.

Thanks to Wolfram, though, Yuuri was no stranger to sleeping with his body contorted into strange positions. By the time Wolfram's breathing stopped hitching and evened out into soft snores, Yuuri's eyes had grown heavy. He should really move back over to his side of the bed now, he told himself, and he would, he added drowsily, his mouth opening wide in a silent yawn.

Any second now.


	4. More Than Skin Deep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Challenge 4: Smell**

Wolfram didn't know why he bothered coming here. It wasn't like he had any interest in this weird obsession of Yuuri's, other than making sure that all the time Konrart spent with him at the field wasn't anything inappropriate. The two of them couldn't be trusted together. Yuuri was an unfaithful wimp, and all he had to do was turn those soulful eyes on Konrart to get whatever he wanted. As the ball field came into view, Wolfram bristled as he saw his fiancé standing there, in full view of everyone, stripping off his clothes.

Wolfram's horse's hooves thundered as he tore down onto the field, kicking up tufts of dirt and grass until he drew up in front of the cheater. At least Yuuri had the decency to back up a few steps. This was one time when he wasn't going to deny his crime. 

Wolfram's nostrils were flaring as much as the horse's were, and as much as he wanted to glower at his brother, who looked infuriatingly amused, he focused all of his anger at Yuuri. It was bad enough that he'd been suffering from nightmares on and off, so much so that no matter how much he slept, he still felt tired when he woke up. They were always the same, a disturbing montage of images, starting with Konrart's arm, bloody and separated from his missing body, and shifting to Yuuri hanging by his fingertips over the edge of a cliff.

In his dreams he never made it there in time, just a millisecond too late, his fingers not even brushing Yuuri's before he was gone.

The past few mornings he'd been waking up with Yuuri's arm or leg draped over him and the rest of the wimp taking up half the bed. It was no wonder he was so tired lately. Sleep deprivation was the only reason Wolfram wasn't already off his horse and dragging Yuuri away by his ear. He dismounted and stood there, arms folded, and glared at Yuuri for all he was worth.

"Hey, Wolfram." Yuuri laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. "You..." he glanced over at Konrart, as if asking his permission, and it made Wolfram's fingers itch to summon the elements of flame and burn that indulgent smile right off his half-brother's face.

"...want to play?" Yuuri finished.

What a stupid question. Of course he didn't. "Who is on your team?" he asked, his gaze never leaving Konrart's.

"Well, there's Dorcas, over there," Yuuri pointed, and Dorcas pointed at himself, looking confused, nervous, but a little proud of himself, too. If he hadn't already lost his hair Wolfram would have happily set it on fire.

He realized Yuuri had finished naming his teammates, but the one name he'd been most interested in hadn't been mentioned. He didn't appreciate - not very much, anyway - Konrart smiling and confirming that no, he was on the opposing team from Yuuri. Wolfram's eyes narrowed. Did that mean there would be more opportunities for the two of them to touch each other?

"Where are your clothes?" That was another thing his fiancé had a habit of. Outside of the bath, there was no reason for him to flaunt his body to the entire kingdom.

"We're playing shirts and skins until the other set of uniforms are done."

Wolfram's eyes widened. _"Skin?"_

"Shirts and," Yuuri corrected. "You know, to tell the difference between teams."

Wolfram gave him a withering look.

"Hey," Yuuri said brightly. "If you want to play, you'd be on my team."

Wolfram was aghast. "I will _not_ take off my clothes."

"But you-" Yuuri shut his mouth. He wasn't about to announce their sleeping arrangements, or Wolfram's preference for pink nightgowns and general lack of modesty in his bed chambers, to everyone on the field - because at this point, everyone was listening, and not too discreetly. "Fine, Wolfram. Do what you want."

Wolfram had to be imagining the defeated tone of his fiancé's voice, because Yuuri was passionate when it came to baseball. Wolfram hadn't even realized that Yuuri had finished unbuttoning his shirt until the garment was tossed at him. He wrinkled his nose as he caught it. It smelled, like sweat and mud and Yuuri. When everyone else turned toward the field, and Wolfram was sure even his brother wasn't looking, he brought the shirt to his face for just a second before dropping it on the ground.

His horse kicked up more than a little dirt as he galloped away, partially burying the shirt, but Wolfram had more important things on his mind. He didn't care what Günter was doing right now. Wolfram was going to make sure this second set of uniforms was taken care of right away.

If Yuuri insisted on playing this game, it would be shirts and _shirts._


	5. With Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Challenge 5: Taste**

Not again. Yuuri pulled his blanket over his head and groaned. Not _again._

He wasn't sure why he let Wolfram bully his way into these journeys. With his stunning good looks, he stood out even when he wasn't in uniform, and at night his snoring was loud enough to send creatures great and small running for cover. The fact that they were sleeping on the hard ground instead of on cots had nothing to do with Yuuri's lack of sleep. It was definitely Wolfram, who seemed able to sleep anywhere. He'd complain about it in the morning, but he'd be the most rested of all of them.

Yuuri knew that the snores would even follow him into sleep. The last time he'd slept with Wolfram, he'd dreamed that he was being chased by one of Anissina's contraptions, something that looked like a cross between a lawn mower and a sand bear.

He turned onto his side to stare at the lump under the pile of blankets next to him. "Wolfram," he hissed. "Roll over or something." He was pleasantly surprised when the blankets turned over. Wolfram's hair was visible in the moonlight and his snoring had stopped. Yuuri might have fallen asleep if the snoring hadn't been replaced by another, softer, sound. It hadn't been all that long ago that he'd heard the same sound for the first time, and he remembered what he'd done in response. That had been in his bedroom, though, not out in the open where anyone could see them.

He was not going to do it this time.

Yuuri crept closer and his fingers toyed with the blond hair sticking out of the blankets. "Wolfram?"

There was a hiccup and then silence, and Yuuri breathed a little easier. He started to move back to his earlier position but halted. Yuuri gritted his teeth and cursed his curiosity as he moved close enough for a whisper to carry. If no one else could hear him, maybe they'd not notice anything amiss until morning, and by then he planned on putting as much distance between himself and Wolfram as he could.

"Wolfram," he said, keeping his lips close to Wolfram's ear. He got no response so he grabbed Wolfram's shoulder and began shaking it. He wasn't in the least surprised to suddenly find himself in a chokehold.

"Wolfram," he choked out. "Air."

He sucked in a breath, and it was good that he did because the tight embrace was back, only this time around his chest. "Hurts," he whimpered, but he was ignored. Wolfram didn't say anything, which was surprising enough, but with no room to move, Yuuri's face was squashed against Wolfram's. He tried to say something again, but his tongue touched Wolfram's cheek and he froze.

It was salty.

"You didn't fall," Wolfram whispered, and it took Yuuri a minute to figure out what on earth - or in Shin Makoku - he was talking about. Yuuri managed to get one arm free and stroked the back of Wolfram's hair where it clung to the back of his neck.

"No," he whispered back, his lips moving against Wolfram's cheekbone and tasting the salty tang again. "Remember?" He caught one of Wolfram's tears on his bottom lip. "If I had, you'd have fallen with me."


End file.
